


are you sure?

by creepyghost



Series: remus is working on it, okay [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Gen, Janus Is Just Worried Mom, Omorashi, Remus Just Gets Distracted Okay, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Uhm, Wetting, piss?, pissfic, virgil is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyghost/pseuds/creepyghost
Summary: Janus glanced with watchful eyes at his two friends, almost surrogate children at this point.He was sat on the end of the dark sides' couch, with a blanket and pillow to shield him and his cold blood from the sharp winter.To his left, Virgil was curled up in a ball beside him, keeping suitable distance and snuggled up in a large onesie.He had come to terms with Janus, and they were trying to rebuild their relationship one movie night at a time.And on his right...Remus was sat in front of the couch on the floor, cross legged and staring eagerly at the opening credits of the nightmare before christmas.His legs were bouncing lightly, Janus assumed from excitement.||HEED THE TAGS||
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: remus is working on it, okay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976440
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to finally try my hand at an omo fic. and YES, this is an omo fic, if you don't like it don't read it. thank you.

Janus glanced with watchful eyes at his two friends, almost surrogate children at this point.  
He was sat on the end of the dark sides' couch, with a blanket and pillow to shield him and his cold blood from the sharp winter.  
To his left, Virgil was curled up in a ball beside him, keeping suitable distance and snuggled up in a large onesie.  
He had come to terms with Janus, and they were trying to rebuild their relationship one movie night at a time.

And on his right...  
Remus was sat in front of the couch on the floor, cross legged and staring eagerly at the opening credits of the nightmare before christmas. His legs were bouncing lightly, Janus assumed from excitement. Remus had always enjoyed the creepier aspects of the movie, and had an adoration for Sally.   
"She poisons her creator, like, ALL THE TIME! And she can sew herself back together! Imagine if I could do that, Dee!" he'd always say when they were younger.

As the movie started, he moved his gaze off of his friend and to the television screen.  
They all watched the first half of the movie in relative silence, aside from Virgil humming the tune to a few songs and Remus making progressively more disgusting side comments in response to the characters. It didn't bother either of them though, since they'd watched this movie together since they were kids, and he always knew to tone it down just a little for Virgil's sake.  
Janus could tell the anxious side appreciated it, even if he enjoyed scary movies and stories.

However, tonight Remus seemed even more 'intrusive' than usual. As he thought this, the side in question let out a manic cackle.   
"PUT POISON IN YOUR FRIEND'S TEA! Watch them slowly disintegrate into a shaking mess and keep eye contact as they tremble in AGONY!! Watch the light fade from their eyes!" He laughed once more, shifting from his cross-legged position to sitting on his knees.

Janus' eyes turned to Virgil, widened a fraction, and saw that he was noticeably disturbed.   
Violence towards loved ones was a rule they'd set out to never mention in front of him, not after he'd had a brutal panic attack because of Remus' comments about Patton.

He felt a small spark of annoyance in his chest. Remus had always obeyed by these rules. No matter what.   
So why break them right now? Janus frowned a little, keeping an eye on the more chaotic side.  
Remus was bouncing quite fervently on his knees, and the more he watched, the more he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't just excitement. He placed a reassuring hand on Virgil's shoulder, who looked to have calmed down a little, and turned his head to the right. "Remus?" he muttered lowly.   
His head swivelled around to look at Janus, still shifting in place.   
"Are you alright?"   
Remus let out a little giggle, though it sounded slightly strained. "Of course! I am just perfect, double dee! haha, like dic-"   
"Yes, alright, Remus." Janus rolled his eyes, but still felt a small amount of concern.   
His eyes met Virgil's, and though he still looked a little on edge, there was the same hint of concern in his eyes.  
He almost wanted to press the issue, but the anxious side shook his head lightly.

Ten minutes or so passed by, and Janus was trying to focus on the movie, but there was a small distraction.

"BUTTHOLES!"   
"JACK SKELLINGTON, FUCK ME WITH YOUR BONE FINGERS-"   
"FUCK!"

"Remus, I understand your side stuff, but I swear to god, if you keep doing this I'm going to stop the movie." Virgil muttered.  
"NO!"   
He sounded irrationally distraught at the notion, whipping his head around to look at them.   
His friends both frowned. "Alright, Remus. Just... Try to tone it down a little, okay? It's totally not distracting."  
He nodded his head rapidly, eyes already back on the screen.

Janus, however, kept his eye on him.  
His shifting bouncing movements had turned into constant squirming, and he didn't remember a time Remus moved THIS much on an ordinary day. His hands traded between pushing down on his thighs and flapping a little in the air.   
That is, until his body completely froze.  
A tiny noise, almost like a moan, emitted from him, and his hands darted to his lap.

Janus squinted.  
Did Remus... need the bathroom?   
He looked over at Virgil, but the side didn't seem to notice the noise, fixated on the television now that Remus had gone quieter.  
"Hn--poopy!" he heard him hiss under his breath, and he shifted to sit on his heel, hands still darting near his crotch.

So he did need to go.  
Janus frowned, leaning over slightly to whisper in Remus' ear. "Remus?"   
The side's panicked face was masked immediately as he glanced at his friend. "Yeah-huh?"  
"Do you need to use the bathroom?" he spoke quietly, expecting a fast nod and a toilet humour joke. But the green side shook his head a few times, biting his lip, and kept watching the movie.   
He squinted at him. "Are you sure?"   
"Yeah, scaley-butt! Now hush, I like this part!"   
Now he was concerned. Remus clearly had to go, if his bouncing legs and hands twisted in his pant fabric were any indication.  
However, he decided to sit back and observe. Remus wasn't a child, he knew his limit. If he had to go that badly, he would pause the movie.  
Satisfied with that conclusion, he resumed watching as usual.

However, it was only a few minutes later when a loud "FUCK!" echoed through the room.   
It sounded different from his usual outbursts, and Janus couldn't help but glance immediately down at Remus' crotch. The yell had apparently awoken Virgil from a small doze, and he jolted awake to look at Remus as well.  
Said side was hunched over a little, unmoving. His hands were gripping his crotch, and he was holding his breath.

"Remus, go to the bathroom." he hissed, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie.  
Virgil blinked, slightly shocked at the open display of desperation. A whine erupted from the green side's throat. "I don't gotta go-" he stopped to squeeze his legs together with a sharp inhale.  
When he registered the lack of sound from the television, his head darted back up, horror in his eyes. "No, nonono, turn it back on! Please, I gotta-I gotta finish it!" he almost pleaded with them, squirming harshly.  
"Remus, you've seen this movie a thousand times. You can go to the bathroom while we wait for you." Janus spoke calmly.

-

"I-ahh, nno! I don't need to! I-I just wanna-hn- finish the movie-fuck!"   
Remus tightened his grip around his dick, bladder pounding in his stomach.  
All he needed to do was finish the rest of the movie. He didn't even need to go that bad! They were being big penis sticks.  
"You're being ridiculous. It's paused for you, go to the bathroom, for fuck's sake."

He whined low in his throat. "No, nonono, PLEASE, I-can we just-hn,-finish this-this movie? I can wait for sure! I-ah-I barely need to go."   
A leak spurted into his underwear and he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. The other two eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing.   
Virgil reached over and pressed play on the remote.

-

Janus watched as Remus immediately put his undivided attention onto the film, only a few small noises escaping him.  
He was obviously desperate, but he and Virgil were 99% sure he wouldn't have any accidents, so they resumed the movie anyway.  
...  
Still, Janus kept a nervous eye on Remus' squirming as the movie reached its end.   
After what felt like forever, the credits began rolling, and Remus let out a sharp gasp. His head turned to Janus, eyes wide and shining.   
"Remus-"   
"Jan, Dee, double dicks, fuck, I-ohhh, I gotta pee! Jan, I-please, I can't-" he whimpered, attempting to find any angle of sitting possible to withhold the flow.  
"I know, Remus, I told you-"   
"I knoww, I-fuck, Dee, I'm-hnn, I didn't realise how bad til now-!"

Virgil watched with alarmed eyes as his friend squirmed and twisted from his seat on the floor.  
"Uh, Rem, you can go now-" he tried to speak, but was cut off.   
"No, no, no, I-I think I-I won't-" he didn't finish the sentence, instead moaning lowly at a spurt of piss dampening his boxers.

But the others knew what he meant.   
Janus stood quickly.   
"Alright, Remus, can you stand up for me? I'll sink you out, alright?"  
Remus' eyes glinted with tears as he looked up at his friend, but he swallowed and nodded.

Seeing his friend so unhinged and miserable twisted the snake side's insides sharply.  
He held out a hand to assist Remus, and the man took it with a grateful expression. He seemed to psyche himself up for the movement of standing, bouncing one knee rapidly. He just about managed to stand with Janus' hand and Virgil holding his elbow from the side, but let out a sharp gasp.

"Ohhh, fuck! F-no, no-!"   
They made startled eye contact as the sound of liquid soaking through fabric was heard. One of his hands darted to his crotch immediately and gripped hard, and the sound cut off. However, Janus still gaped for a moment at the wet patch the size of an average football on Remus' pants.   
He didn't expect this level of desperation, and by his shocked expression, Virgil didn't either.

A tear ran down Remus' cheek. "Fuck, Jan--I-oh, fuck-I can't wait any -hnn- can't wait any longer, i-shit, m'gonna piss myself-!"  
Janus frowned in alarm at the pure distress in his voice.   
"Remus, its alright. It's just me and Virgil. This is just hurting you, just let go. We don't think any less of you." he spoke, eyes soft with worry.

Virgil seemed to know he needed to speak up for confirmation, as he placed a hesitant hand on Remus' back. "Yeah, Rem. Nothing's held against you for this, and we won't tell anyone. Not even Roman."

That admission seemed to be all he needed, because his body shuddered harshly in a sigh and piss started flowing fast down his legs.

He stumbled a little as he let go, dizzy with relief and embarrassment, but Janus' arms reached around him and held him steady as he went. Virgil's mouth twisted in concern as a couple minutes went by before the stream died down. How bad did it hurt to keep all that in?

The piss had puddled around Remus' feet and by extension, Janus' too, but the green side's socked were soaked along with his fuzzy green pyjama pants.  
There was silence for a moment as Remus rested his head on Janus' shoulder after he was done.

Then, he began to cry.   
Great, heaving cries that shook his entire form.   
Both other sides jolted a little in surprise, and looked at each other in shared worry over their friend's head. Janus rubbed his back soothingly, shushing him as he swayed a little in the embrace.  
"It's alright, Rem. You did good, don't worry, okay? That's my job." Virgil mumbled assurances from the side.

The crying stopped for a moment as it seemed he was trying to speak.   
"M'sorry, I-I never-never know when I gotta go, I-I don't know til it's too late!" he dissolved into cries again, soaking through the shoulder of Janus' yellow snake printed nightshirt.

They frowned at each other.   
This was a common occurence for Remus?? Neither of them remembered such instances, but then again, even as kids, Remus spent a lot of time in the day with Roman in the imagination, or simply doing experiments in his own imagination. They only saw him for family nights, which typically weren't too long.

"Remus?" Janus said carefully.  
He sniffed, stopping his crying as best he could to listen to his friend.  
"How often does this happen? Does Roman know about this?"

Remus slowly detached himself from the embrace, rubbing his eyes. "It happens, ah, a lot more than-than I'd like. And...Yeah, Roman does know.." His face was a burning red, and he looked at the floor.  
Seeing their friend so out of character was unsettling, and so there was a moment of strange silence.

"...Hey, Rem? D'you want me to run a bath for you while Dee stays with you?"  
A tiny smile crossed Remus' otherwise miserable face. He nodded, not trusting himself not to ruin the moment with naughty words.  
"Okay." and Virgil smiled at him, patting his shoulder reassuringly before leaving.

Janus snapped his fingers, ridding the floor and Remus' clothes of the mess, and led him to sit on the couch. He had never seen Remus so small and vulnerable as he was this night.   
He was curled in a ball by Janus' side, head resting on his chest.

They simply sat, being close, and Remus' hand found his, enclosing it in warmth.  
"Th'nk you, Jan-Jan-" his voice was muffled from tiredness and being pressed into Janus' chest.

The snake side merely rested a hand atop his friend's head in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i really liked the idea of remus just always being distracted and rarely realising his needs, and the others taking care of him. if you'd like a series, i do have a couple more ideas planned, so comment ideas if you're interested! thank you :)


End file.
